


Sleepless Nights And Deep Kisses

by its_waei



Series: Gay Adventures of JJP [1]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Facials, Hyung Kink, Insomnia, Jinyoung is such a mom, M/M, jackson is nosy, sex later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 21:10:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12802452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_waei/pseuds/its_waei
Summary: Jaebum can't sleep and has a huge gay crush on Jinyoung.Jinyoung worries and has a huge gay crush on Jaebum.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Jaebum's POV most of the time ?

Jaebum doesn't sleep. He doesn't know when he became unable to sleep but he knows that it has been a long time. He can't remember the last time that he actually slept through the night. He was watching, not really, some drama on tv when his phone dings. He looks at the clock on the wall.

3:45 am

Who could be texting me at this hour?

Jackson: i know ur awake i can see the light from your tv

Jaebum: stalker

Jackson is one of Jaebums best friends who lives in an apartment across from his. It's nice to live close to your friends but he doesn't like the fact that Jackson can look into his apartment and see what he is doing. 

Jackson: shut up. u should really start taking some sleeping pills or something. this isn't healthy

Jaebum: eh i'll do it at some point 

Jackson: wow so convincing. pls do it or else i'll tell that cute neighbor of urs

Jaebum: leave jinyoung alone. he doesn't need to be bothered by this

Jinyoung is Jaebum's neighbor. He just recently moved in and him and Jaebum instantly became friends. Jaebum also has a huge not so secret crush on him. 

Jackson: just go buy some and go to bed

Jaebum rolls his eyes. He knows Jackson means well and everything but he's just irritating some times. Jaebum sighs and heaves himself off the couch. He might as well go to the store and get some sleeping pills. He really doesn't want Jinyoung finding out about his insomnia. He doesn't need another person added to the list of people worrying about him. 

Jaebum slips on a random pair of tennis shoes and a sweatshirt. He grabs his keys and phone along with his wallet then slips out the door. He is almost to the stairs when he hears his name softly called. He turns around and sees Jinyoung standing in the hallway. 

"Hyung what are you doing up so late?" Jinyoung questions and raises an eyebrow at him. 

Jaebum can't tell him the actual reason why he is awake at this ungodly hour so he just tells him that he was up late watching a drama which is partially true. 

"Why are you so up late Jinyoung-ah? It's not healthy" how ironic, he thinks to himself. 

"I'm trying to finish a term paper that's due tomorrow. I couldn't focus and I heard your door open so I figured I would procrastinate more" Jinyoung says as he sheepishly rubs the back of his neck. 

"Yah you should really stay on top of your school work Jinyoungie" Jaebum scolds with a laugh. 

Jinyoung shrugs "I will at some point. Hey wait here a sec I'll go to the store with you. I just noticed that I'm almost out of ramen" and with that Jinyoung darts back into his house. He comes back not even a minute later and tells Jaebum that he's ready to go. They walk to the store in a comfortable silence.

"I'll go get my things and then I'll meet you at the check out" Jaebum nods and walks over to the medicine aisle. He scans the shelves quickly and finds the section with sleeping pills. He's in the middle of trying to find one that says extra effective when Jinyoung pops up behind him. 

"Hyung why are you looking at sleeping pills?" 

Shit.

"Ummmmm" Jaebum blanks. 

"Hyung are you not sleeping?" Jinyoung questions again. 

Jaebum sighs, Well, he thinks, I can't hide it now.

"I have insomnia" quick and easy, like ripping off a band aid.

"For how long?" Jinyoung asks softly. 

"I don't really know? It's been a long time. I'm fine though. I just can't function properly some days. But I'm fine, really" Jaebum tries to reassure Jinyoung but he can tell it's not working. The worry is evident in Jinyoung's eyes. 

"Hyung lets just go home" Jaebum nods and grabs the first box of pills he saw. They both pay for their things and start walking home. This time the silence is tense and from the corner of his eye Jaebum can see Jinyoung glancing at him every so often. They reach their separate apartments and bid each other good night.

Jaebum unceremoniously throws his things on the kitchen counter and flops down on the couch. He glares at the pills. He won't actually take them, he will just tell Jackson that he did. Jaebum is in the middle of taking some random buzzfeed quiz about "what is your aura color?" when there's a knock at his door. He opens the door to see Jinyoung carrying a blanket and a pillow. Jinyoung easily brushes past him and walks into his apartment.

"Jinyoung-ah what are you doing?" Jaebum asks. 

"I'm going to make sure that you sleep hyung" Jinyoung answers simply. Jinyoung glances at the pill bottle on the counter. "Have you even taken these yet?" he says sharply. 

"Sure" Jaebum lies.

"Liar", Jinyoung grabs the bottle and hands it to Jaebum, "take them".

Jaebum rolls his eyes and goes into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. He swallows the pills and he can see Jinyoung standing in the doorway making sure that he's actually taking them. 

"Good. Now where's your bedroom. I haven't actually been any where else in your apartment besides the kitchen and living room" Jinyoung says. 

Jaebum leads him to his room and Jinyoung points to his bed. "Lay down" he demands. Jaebum lays down and looks at Jinyoung with a look that says 'are you happy now?'.

Jinyoung rolls his eyes at him and sets his pillow and blanket on the floor. 

"What are you doing Jinyoungie? You're not sleeping on the floor. Your back will hurt in the morning and I will be the one who has to hear you complain about it", Jaebum says with a chuckle, "just come lay with me". 

Jinyoung sighs and climbs into bed next to Jaebum facing away from him. There is easily 2 feet of space between them. Jaebum rolls his eyes, "I won't bite you Jinyoungie" he says and pulls Jinyoung closer until he can wrap his arms around him. "Is this okay?" Jaebum asks softly. His breath is fanning against Jinyoung's neck making him shiver. 

Jinyoung nods and Jaebum lightly kisses the back of his neck. "What about this?" and another kiss is pressed against the spot behind his ear. Jinyoung can barely hold back his whimper and Jaebum smirks against his neck. "I'll take that as a yes" he says smugly. 

"Shut up" Jinyoung reaches behind him and smacks Jaebum's side. Jaebum laughs against his neck, "You're so cute, ya know that? I like you so much".

Jinyoung freezes, "what?".

"I like you."

Jinyoung turns around to face Jaebum, "I like you too."

Jaebums smiles brightly and pulls Jinyoung forward to kiss him. They kiss languidly, there's no need for urgency. This kiss is full of feelings that they've never shared and it's one of those things that you could do forever and be satisfied. Their lips are moving softly against each other. They are just glad to be there together and finally express their feelings. They pull away after a while and smile softly at each other. Jaebum starts tracing random patterns against his hips with his thumbs. Jinyoung sighs contently and tucks his head into Jaebum's neck. 

"Are you tired yet?" Jinyoung asks softly, voice slightly muffled. Jaebum nods. "Go to sleep. I'll still be here when you wake up."

And with that Jaebum falls into a deep sleep and won't wake up until late in the afternoon the next day.


	2. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

Jaebum's eyes slowly flutter open. Once his vision clears he looks down to see Jinyoung asleep on his chest. He is snoring softly and is drooling on Jaebum's chest but he doesn't mind. Jinyoung's hair has fallen over to cover his eyes and Jaebum smiles softly and brushed it out of his face. Jinyoung's eyes slowly open and he looks up at Jaebum and smiles at him. Jaebum leans down and places a kiss on his forehead. 

"How did you sleep?" Jinyoung asks as he sits up in bed a stretches. Jaebum hums, "Actually really good."

"That's good," Jinyoung beams at him, "Lets go make breakfast." Jaebum looks at the clock on his bedside table. "Jinyoungie it's almost 4 pm" Jaebum points out.

"Lets go make an early dinner then" Jinyoung goes to get out of the bed when Jaebum pulls him back down and rolls on top of him. 

"Hyung what are you doing?" Jinyoung laughs at him. Jaebum looks down at Jinyoung with a small smirk on his face, "We have finally confessed our feelings and you want to get up and make food?". Jaebum moves to pin Jinyoung's arms above his head. Jaebum starts pressing lingering kisses on the side of Jinyoung's neck. Jinyoung's breath stutters, "I just thought you would be hungry". Jaebum sucks a dark mark on Jinyoung's collarbone and the latter let's out a loud whimper. "Hyung please" Jinyoung whines. "Patience Jinyoungie" Jaebum released Jinyoung's arms to pull his and Jinyoung's shirts off. He pins Jinyoung's arms down again and moves his head down to give a long lick to Jinyoung's nipple. Jinyoung arches his back to Jaebum's mouth and lets out a quiet moan. "Come on baby. I know you can be louder than that. Do you really think I can't hear you when you touch yourself at night? These walls are really thin baby boy. You sound so good. I always wonder what your doing to yourself to make you moan so loud. Fuck just hearing you makes me so hard. You have no idea what you do to me baby boy" Jaebum lets go of Jinyoung's hands starts kissing down Jinyoung's stomach to his shorts and starts leaving marks on the boys hips. Jinyoung's hands thread through Jaebum's hair and pulls. Jaebum groans softly and yanks down the boys shorts so that Jinyoung is only in his boxers. Jinyoung's cock is straining against the fabric and a wet spot is forming on the fabric and Jaebum starts mouthing at the head of Jinyoung's dick. Jinyoung lets out a loud moan and Jaebum smirks up at him, "That's it baby boy, moan for Hyung." Jaebum starts leaving bites on Jinyoung's inner thighs and the boy starts letting out little whimpers and moans of "Please Hyung don't tease me." Once Jinyoung's thighs are completely covered in bite marks Jaebum stops and just stares up at Jinyoung from in between his spread thighs. Jinyoung is panting softly and his pupils are blown wide. His hair is sticking up all over the place and a red flush has made its way down to his chest. Jaebum thinks he looks beautiful like this.

"Look at you baby boy, what a sight. You look so pretty all needy like this. What do you want baby? You have to tell hyung what you want" Jaebum smiles as Jinyoung whines. "I want hyung to stop teasing me. I want hyung to touch me-" Jinyoung is interrupted by Jaebum's dark chuckle. "But hyung is touching you baby boy" Jaebum says with a smirk. Jinyoung whines loudly and thrust his hips up towards Jaebum. Jinyoung's hips are then firmly pressed into the mattress by strong hands. "I want hyung to touch my hole. I want hyungs fingers inside me. Please hyung oh god please hyung ple-" Jaebum hushes him, "Okay baby boy, hyung will touch you. Just be patient. Can you be a good boy for hyung and wait." Jinyoung whimpers and nods as Jaebum pulls off his boxers. Jaebum then reaches over and grabs the lube from his bedside table. He quickly puts some on three of his fingers and looks down at Jinyoung, "Are you sure baby boy?". Jinyoung nods frantically, "Yes hyung please." Jaebum smiles at him, "Okay baby boy get on your hands and knees for hyung." Jinyoung scrambles to get into position. Jaebum laughs softly at how needy he is but stops when he remembers how hard he is. Jinyoung turns his head to look at Jaebum and lets out a soft whimper. Jinyoung arches his back and Jaebum groans. He slowly slips his first finger into Jinyoung and the latter lets out a long moan. Jaebum slowly moves his finger in and out and gradually gets faster, letting Jinyoung adjust. It's when he slips another finger in and curls them that Jinyoung lets out a loud cry of "Hyung!" and his arms give out and his face is pressed against the pillow with his mouth open in a silent moan. Jaebum grins, "Found it. How does that feel baby boy? How does it feel having Hyungs fingers in that pretty little hole of yours?". Jinyoung moans and grips the sheets next to his head as Jaebum keeps assaulting his prostate with his skilled fingers. "Answer. Hyung asked you a question" Jaebum demands and moves his other hand to grip hard at Jinyoung's hair. "A-ah hyung it feels so good. Hyung please ahh I need your c-cock" Jinyoung begs as he rocks his hips back onto Jaebum's fingers. "Fuck you're so hot" Jaebum groans out as he pulls his fingers out of Jinyoung. He quickly pulls of his pants and boxers and Jinyoung whines when he hears the sound of Jaebums hard cock hitting his stomach. Jaebum grabs the lube and pours some on his hand and strokes his cock a few times. "Are you ready for hyungs cock baby boy?" Jaebum says as he positions his cock at Jinyoung's hole. Jinyoung nods furiously and grips the sheets even tighter in preparation. 

Jaebum slowly pushes into Jinyoung and groans. He's so hot and tight around his cock it's almost suffocating, how good it feels. Jaebum pauses when he bottoms out and waits for the okay to move. Jinyoung nods a couple minutes later and Jaebum pulls out until only the head of his cock is inside Jinyoung. He pauses a moment and then slams back into Jinyoung. Jinyoung lets out a scream and his back arches as Jaebum hits his prostate dead on. Jaebum starts thrusting fast and hard into Jinyoung until the latter is letting out staccato moans each time Jaebum presses his prostate. Jaebum reached under Jinyoung and starts pumping his cock. Jinyoung lets out another moan, "Ah h-hyung I'm so ah c-close." Jaebum starts moving faster, "Me too. Come for hyung, baby boy." All it takes is two hard thrusts from Jaebum to push Jinyoung over the edge. Jinyoung comes onto the sheets under him with a loud cry of Jaebums name. Jaebum pulls out of Jinyoung and starts pumping his cock fast. Jinyoung turns around and sits right in front of Jaebums cock. His eyes are dark and he's staring up at Jaebum, "Come on my face hyung. I want your cum on me." Jinyoung's eyes get darker at the sight of Jaebum speeding up his hand and throwing his head back. Jaebum gasps out Jinyoung's name as he comes all over Jinyoung's face. He opens his eyes and looks down at Jinyoung. Jinyoung's eyes are closed and his tongue is licking the cum around his mouth. If Jaebum wasn't already spent he would be hard again. Jaebum leans over to grab some tissues and he starts to clean up Jinyoung's face. Once Jinyoung's face is clean he gets up and grabs two pairs of boxers from his drawer. He gives one to Jinyoung and as Jinyoung is putting them on Jaebum pulls the dirtied sheets off the bed and puts new ones on. He looks over to see Jinyoung dozing off while leaning against the wall.

"Come here Jinyoungie. Lets go to sleep", Jaebum grabs Jinyoung's hand and gently pulls him to his bed. Jaebum lays down next to him and pulls a blanket over both of them. He wraps his arm around him and Jinyoung nuzzles into his neck. 

"You were such a good boy. Hyung is so proud of you." Jaebum whispers into his ear. Jinyoung smiles against his neck. "Thank you hyung," Jinyoung suddenly remembers something, "what time is it?". Jaebum looks at the clock, "like six thirty I think. Why?". Jinyoung smiles and looks at him, "I'm hungry. Make me food." Jaebum sighs and sits up, "You're lucky you're cute. What do you want?". Jinyoung grins up at him and Jaebum's heart stutters in his chest.

Jinyoung already has him wrapped around his finger

and they both know it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first time writing smut. sorry if it was bad lol -C

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first chaptered fic (with smut too w o w)


End file.
